The Pack Leader
by Shinigami-no-mai
Summary: Naruto's feeling loneley but gets adopted by an unsuspected animal and ends up growing up into a strong leader. Along the way he begins to develope feeling for a certain girl.


"Speach"

_'thought'_

"**Summon/ Demon Speach"**

_'Summon/ Demon Thought'_

**I don't own Naruto in anyway except for whatever Ocs that I put in. Also this is my firs story so please dont be to harsh and just tell me if I made any mistakes or if I should add anything to it thanks.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Pack Leader**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

_Loneliness_ that's a word that Naruto knows all to well, sure he has his Jiji but who else?Was he the only person that cared about him? What about his parents? Did they abandon him because they thought he was a _Demon_, just like the rest of the villagers. He asked jiji if that's what happened and he saw something in jiji's eyes that he thought was _sadness_, but why would jiji be sad? After asking his answer was _"No Naruto-kun your parents didn't abandon you and don't think that ok they loved you with all their hearts, now go home and get some rest tonight remember you're starting your first year at the shinobi academy."_ and with that he left thinking _'How can I forget about that? I can't wa ...what are those people doing to my house? No their gonna burn it down!'_ thought Naruto in panic after hearing some of the villager say "Come on lets go find that demon and avenge our families!" after hearing shouts of agreements they all left in search of him, so he ran as fast as his little legs could and ran into the forest where we find him now.

Sitting behind a few bushes his eyes began to water after wondering what he was going to do now that his home was burned _'I guess I could stay here all I have to do is find a place I can sleep for tonight.'_ and so he wiped his eyes of the tears and began to walk deeper into the forest until he made it to a place with a fence around it, so he walked around and found a sign on one of the gate doors that said_**"TRAINING AREA 44 Enter at your own risk"**_ but he just shrugged his shoulders and decided to enter, and so he started to head into the forest. After finding a thick tree he started to dig hole on its side so that he can make him self a den to sleep in, when he was all done he was a bit tired so he went out to find some big leaves to use as a bed and maybe some broken branches to use as a door so that whatever animals that were out there couldn't find him. Once he had everything he needed he began to head back to the tree but when he got there he noticed something was in his den but he couldn't see what it was, so he decided to slowly creep over to see what was using his den and when he could finally see he noticed that it was a wolf that looked like it had black fur. So he decided to slowly back away so that he could leave but his foot hit a twig causing the wolf to look at him almost instantly and he froze with fear at the thought of what the wolf might do to him, he was to caught up with his thoughts that he never noticed the wolf head towards him and when he finally noticed he was staring at the wolf's dark blue eyes and he saw curiosity in them so he thought if he played it safe that he might be able to get out alive, but then he saw the wolf seem to get closer to him and so he shut his eyes as tight as he could waiting for the pain to arrive, but since he shut his eyes he didn't see the sadness in the wolf's eyes because the wolf must have seen the loneliness, and sadness that must have been showing in his own sapphire colored eyes that he never expected the wolf to lick him in the face a few times as if it was trying to comfort him, so he decided to slowly open his eyes and when he did he saw the wolf walking back to the den when it stoped and looked back at him as if telling him to follow it back to the den to get a nights rest, and so he did and when he finally was inside his small den he layed down with the wolf laying next to him so that he could stay warm and with that he fell asleep without realizing that he was just taken in by the wolf.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading and leave me a review and tell me if it was any good to see if I should keep going with the story.**


End file.
